User talk:Raylan13
Hi Raylan13 I am an Admin at the Wildstaronline wiki. I have noticed some recent editing on your part and some that you did on my main page concerned me. My right column was no longer displaying correctly and the bullet list in my content section was no longer "in line" after your edits. I attempted to fix the issue manually to no avail, so I ended up reverting to a previous edit of my own to fix the issue. With the beta NDA now lifted, I am able to say that I am currently involved in the game and will be adding as much content to the wiki as I can every day, when I am not at work. You stated in your profile that you are a member of the Wikia Content Team. I find myself confused then as to why your edits caused my main page to misbehave. I would like to find a way to make the main page more interesting graphically but I would request any futher assistance with it be avoided unless you intend to preview and fix any anomalies prior to posting. thank you! Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 19:13, March 14, 2014 (UTC) I received your reply. Today the page looks fine. I did not screenshot what I found yesterday. I can only tell you that the right colum was pushed below the videos instead of to the right of them and the bulleted content list, was pretty messy rather than lined up. I like being able to use the visual format to edit with since I am still learning the source code but I can only use source code on the main page due to its content. I appreciate that you are trying to help. Just not sure what happened after your last edit in February. I only know that the front page was no longer visually pleasing and needed help. I fixed it the best I could. Trying to do whatever I can to get the wiki at the top of the search window in Google and it has been fun watching it climb as I added new things for the spider to index. Thank you for your assistance. I do have a question tho. I designed the background myself and when the white forground is over a certain width, the characters in the background are oftentimes partially covered up. Is there a way to limit the width of the forground of the entire wiki so that the background is never completely covered regardless of the screen resolution or window size of the user? Im assuming no, since that would have to be a global fix, but figured it wouldnt hurt to ask. And someday I will learn to leave a signature. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 01:18, March 15, 2014 (UTC) The page over the background looks somewhat transparent now, so yes, that seems to help, without being too distracting. I have looked around at a few other wiki's and found that I preferred the lighter page colors over the dark ones for ease of reading, but since Carbine is coming on board (which I am very excited about) it will be interesting to see what changes they decide to make to the theme in general. I am not as familier with MediaWiki or any other source code that Wikia uses as I would like to be, but I'm interested in learning. I used to create web pages as part of my computer repair business when the internet first became available to the public, but that was HTML and years ago. I would be happy to look at any ideas that you have and look forward to working with you. My main character in the beta is Pinkachoo on the Dominion side. Feel free to look me up on the weekends when the servers are running. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 01:27, March 18, 2014 (UTC) About Can fix pls the remaining 'About' link in WildStar_Wiki, I dun has access. :) Celess (talk) 19:24, March 28, 2014 (UTC) NPC Templates On the NPC template, what is Target and what is Title? Some NPC's have a "guild" name and some dont. Is that Title? Where do I say they are a quest giver? Right now I've been using Target for that cause Im not sure what Target is. Thanks Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 04:26, March 29, 2014 (UTC) : Title is sort of like an middle ages 'title'. Specifically, for other MMORPGs, is a name that's shown under or by the characters name as an extra name or 'title'. Sometimes is honorary, sometimes is a title of function, like "Auctioneer". If keeping with the actual game data, it would only be added if it was shown in the game on that particular instance of that character. Ok, I found one: Merchant Koko where the "Corporate Vendor" is the title. Celess (talk) 05:02, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Headed to work in a minute, but used the new template starting with The Rude Awakening questline last night. I also used the NPC template for the questgivers. My attempts to use the tooltip to show the picture of the questgivers in the quest infobox however failed. Not sure if the format you gave me had a hiccup, or if my use of it was incorrect so I removed it. Please let me know the correct way to use it when you get a second. Thanks. Ill check my talk when I get home. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 13:46, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :Yep, Celess has it right about title. It's an in-game title given to a mob or NPC, usually found right under their name. Given we want the categories to auto-populate, I'm going to add a "role" parameter into the template so we can specify if they're quest givers, vendors, trainers, etc. :By and large anytime you see a parameter you aren't familiar with, I've attempted to explain on the template page. For the "target" parameter, it's something I noticed when hovering over some of the nameplates in the game - I'd imagine that parameter won't be filled out most of the time. For the one I found, it listed the "target" as 40-man. :Check out the changes I made to the Cryo Crisis page for how to use the tooltip ;) Raylan13 (talk) 16:24, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Suggestions I was sure that was how I tried to use it, but in any case, I went through the first questline and put the tooltips in. On the NPC template, is mana the same as shield? That is what I am putting in there, since I have not really seen "mana" used anywhere. Now that I have the basics down, I should be able to run through the other beginning questlines much faster. As Im sure you know, all questlines in this game have a "main" title, then each quest has it own title just to complicate things even more. I left the page titled A Rude Awakening, but listed and linked all four parts of the questline there, then each of the quests themselves have their own page with the template and will each have a brief overview as well when I get to it. In lieu of this, I will take out the walk-through on the first page. Obviously tasks are separate from questlines but are still quests. In case that's not enough, then you have path missions and challenges. I don't think those should be categorized as quests. Maybe a separate template for paths that show the path icon rather than the faction icon? Something similar with Challenges? The completionists are going to want everything searchable by zone (forget subzone, not happening). Ideas? Oh, and did I mention that the quests do NOT list the amount of XP the player receives? I have to watch my combat log for that and hope it's the same regardless of what level the player actually is. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 00:59, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Standard extensions The #var parser functions missing here? Is enabled lots of other wikis. Is only way to get certain things done. See Parser functions which lists Variables. Celess (talk) 05:33, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :I think it's a specific extension we need to enable on a per-wikia basis. Let me look into it. Raylan13 (talk) 18:17, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Enabled now ;) Raylan13 (talk) 18:25, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, it will make some of the templates much cleaner, and make possible things like sharing ID for external sites automatically on NPCs from the infoboxes, without having to employ bears like SMW. With out disturbing anything else in template or causing issues, going to illustrate NPC template. Celess (talk) 18:29, April 1, 2014 (UTC) NPC template I was trying to finish a few things up before I get too tired and noticed that the NPC template had been renamed, redirected, no longer works correctly and is no longer clean. I have to remove a bunch of stuff before I can use it. Too tired for all that so going to bed. Left a note on Celess22 wall. Im assuming you know this person.Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 05:55, April 1, 2014 (UTC) : I think "remove a bunch of stuff" and "no longer clean" refers to the inline comments for copy/paste template instructions, which I added like on the other site. I added back the version of the copy/paste template that was blank. There was breakage for a bit while I edited, but should work now. There were a bunch of bugs fixed. The rename was to "NPC infobox", where "NPC" still works as a template name, and was to make way for presumed other related standard templates to follow. I'm very sorry for any issues or concern. Feel free to revert Celess (talk) 06:25, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :OK the icon issue should be gone. Is very tricky type of problem. Sorry for everything else. :) Celess (talk) 07:12, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Being able to just paste and type in information was MUCH faster. I can understand the explanations for users but yes, its harder to get as much in as fast as I can prior to launch when I have to take information out of every line, prior to putting the correct information in. Thank you Celess for trying to fix the issue I was having with the icons. It was just very confusing when a template I was using that was just fine on my last previous edit, stopped working. Thank you for explaining. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 11:30, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :Celess works heavily on the css and template issues we have on wowwiki ;) :While expanding the parameter descriptions and adding an example is great (and needed) the templates should stay as is for now - I've still got tweaks to make, and I've purposely made the layout less compacted for future admin use. Raylan13 (talk) 16:49, April 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm certainly not arguing that the paste version of the example should have the comments in this case, or that their shouldn't be one, but explaining what I did. The reason they came into being was that item, NPC, whatever stubs users create were often left half done as they were learning and filling in what they knew and became correct over time. I'm probably in a position to mechanically derive a good many NPC stubs and populate the site. However when regular humans do it, its just a closer to complete and correct thing that happens over a very long time, like a HOT. There are a TON of NPCs maybe 3-4 times as many as before. Again I'm not arguing for it, as much as letting you know it wasn't arbitrary. At the moment it appears Raylan left both. I should have left a message stating what I was doing.Celess (talk) 18:01, April 1, 2014 (UTC) IDs On another note, there probably should be an id for game data IDs or will be very painful putting them all in later. Celess (talk) 18:01, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I was wondering about that. I know we use the id= parameter over on wowwiki only because it's tied into the 3D model display; if there's no connected model, we don't put it in. Other than that, we don't utilize it except in the external links section. Raylan13 (talk) 18:15, April 1, 2014 (UTC) The IDs are tied to a unique game item, they are used for wowhead and to note which exact instance for tying to Blizzard and other 3rd party sites. They are not only used for the 3D model. Its also how we disambiguate which NPC the data is being filled in for conclusively. It would be better to start putting them now so they are captured else it will be very difficult to populate later. Think of it this way, infobox is like collecting for SMW meta. Celess (talk) 18:21, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not quite sure what you're referring to. The id is used in the external links section, not the infobox itself, to tie to wowhead and the other sites; the external links is also where the specific instance of the NPC/mob whatever is identified; again, not the infobox. The only instance we use it in the infobox is when it is tied to the 3D model (NPC/mob/item). :Literally for the past three years this has been the case, as seen in all our Cata and MoP pages. Raylan13 (talk) 18:31, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Its the same ID Celess (talk) 18:39, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :Yep. All I'm saying is that the id for the infobox doesn't have an effect on the external links template because the two don't operate off each other. So if the purpose of the id parameter in the infobox is only for the 3d model viewer (as opposed to the id parameter for the external links section, which is for everything else) do we need it in the infobox? Assuming we can ferret out ids, they'll be put in the external links section. Raylan13 (talk) 18:44, April 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm saying you can do away with that. Less editing every page gets benefit for every template. Also, the only reason they all don't have 3D models is because it was tacked on later, it would be much better if they all did. Celess (talk) 18:49, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :Do away with what? If we include an id parameter in the infobox, we need to do extra editing later to add in the external links anyway, so it sounds like more work. :And all the pages that have corresponding 3d models do have the id parameter included. We botted those changes in for every page on the wikia after we created the parameter. Raylan13 (talk) 19:02, April 1, 2014 (UTC) You wouldn't have to add the ID again, it would be available to everything and every template. It would make any so much of the later code so much less complex, like the JS. Celess (talk) 19:08, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :We'd need to add it again if there's an external links template like on wowwiki (i.e. ). :What sort of additional coding were you thinking of? I'd think it could pull from an external links template just as easily as an infobox template. Raylan13 (talk) 19:12, April 1, 2014 (UTC) The infobox is at the top, variables it sets using var would be available to everything, like a 'page local' SMW but much better. Its a natural place to document meta for a game asset. Things do not have to be as complicated or inflexible as before :) Celess (talk) 19:41, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :No worries ;) I think we're just coming at it from two different perspectives but ultimately wanting the same thing. Thanks for the explanation; I'll add back in the parameter. Raylan13 (talk) 19:51, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, just thought would stick it out in discussion. I'm ok with anything, just wanted to explain. :) I looked and there's basically nothing for db site or any of the other usual suspects with much of anything. So on the one hand there's very little to link to, on the other hand makes us that guy where maybe good to have hard details. I'm happy to help with the site in anyway, including relenting on any issue :) Celess (talk) 20:03, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Templates Going to test common template on Quest now, should significantly reduce burden and increase simplicity of game templates. Will take about 20 mins. Dun anyone panic. :) The semantics of code, excepting the dividing up of it, are maintained. Idea is to get just enough in place we can start make real inroads in each direction. A lot of stuff I have to give is very meta but can pay off very quickly across many pages, and need a few rungs to hang hat on (mixed metaphor and bad, i know). ;) Celess (talk) 00:40, April 2, 2014 (UTC) What's Next? I'm off today, so dedicating my time to the Wikia. I read through the ID discussion and came out with less of a headache than I would have expected. I also looked at the DB site. Who runs it? Also I need a min level AND a level attained in the quest template, or remove min level text. I am also still having issues with Diff. It changes per character level so I don't see the point of having it there. I am on a level 8 exile toon, got a crafting quest which is level 11 quest. Min level is 8, but quest says 11 and HARD (even though all I do is salvage, how hard is that really? Drag and drop.) It's hard because I'm level 8. At 11 it would say Standard or Average. DB doesn't put XP in and still not sure if that changes per level, waiting on the answer from Carbine still I'm assuming. Do mobs and npc's have ID's? Are there rares? Will there be? Guys??? Hello guys?? A little help here por favor. I have Skype up. I wanna get this right the first time and not have to come back to pages over and over like I'm already doing with each change in the templates. Are the rewards/armor/whatever set in stone now? Do they have ID's, or do I need to them to later make pages for them? I can handle the work, its the possibly unnecessary rework later I'm trying to avoid. I noticed the quests/episodes in the DB have ID's. Should I use the same ones? No idea where they got them, if they made them up or if Carbine uses them, but the salvage quest Breaking It Down happens in four zones, using the same name. Those HAVE to have different ID's or something. Wikia isnt going to let me make four pages with the same name. I'll keep checking back, need an answer asap plz. Kim-ChaosReborn (talk) 17:27, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ID :The ID thing is intended to document the identifier or index that the game uses to identify game assets or things in the world. The ID is useful for a good number of things, including unambiguously identifying things like NPCs for documentation purposes here, for AddOn development, taxonomy in the game archive files, and will most likely be used by other sites for various things because there is already a very strong precedent for doing that via other games. DB :Take the DB site with a grain of salt, but its pretty legit judging by the data and the facilities I have to compare. It looks like an honest effort and working pretty well considering how early it is. I have sent an email for contact but not received anything yet, and keep in mind its like break time for some in school. However generally we are impartial and just offering neutral information, so as long as they stay nice should be ok. There will probably be many external link sources, including WildStar official sites, so this is the first of many. I can pretty well promise you that the reason the data looks like that is because its gathered from the game data directly, and is going to be only a subset. However its probably dead on accurate in one way or another. Game templates :The reason I offered to show you one and to go into chat is so you could see how to add or remove rows similar to what you a re asking above. I also thought good time to chat to toward those general questions you have. If you have enabled wiki chat we could talk there. Celess (talk) 18:00, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat If have a minute. Celess (talk) 18:47, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :Back in 15 Celess (talk) Game infobox Just going to set the vars here, the table and header will remain in normal templates and left alone. Will be at top of each. Just so can change them in one place. Celess (talk) 20:58, April 3, 2014 (UTC) That was it. Just the necessary. Done. :) Celess (talk) 21:06, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :Renaming item to be link others. Feel free to revert. This makes examples of Quest, NPC, Item, and Region with full functionality. Some of the templates have fairly serious extra white-space issues, pushing the content down, with NPC (a lot) and Item (some) being worst offenders. I did not touch that part. ;) Celess (talk) 21:49, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :Adding 'search by name' to elinks. Busting Skulls, Burning Trees leaving as example without ID, intended normally for *only* when the asset id cant be found or is unknown. Adding a general WildStar name encode template as MediaWiki cant use [ or ] in page names and square brackets are used in Carbine WildStar game names and text. Celess (talk) 22:38, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :Ok the category part of Quests template had issues. If page had no zone or type, for whatever reason, it would spew Category text at top of page. It should probably be addressed later, one way or another. Made it stop spewing. Also stop printing lots of extra lines top of content. It was very very minimal change, and just in one area. You can see :) Kim was asking an i showed her why. Ill explain that maybe there ashould always be a type, but I think there may not always be a "zone". Some are Possibly only in a region, dunno, Ill dig into it. :) Celess (talk) 02:16, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Per last template talk message Does that mean you like for me to remove gameinst and texttip templates for the instances by level page, or any of the macor of customization templates? Celess (talk) 21:30, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :They are not minor tweaks, I will not be able to complete Macro or customization pages with out using templates. Celess (talk) 21:43, April 4, 2014 (UTC)